High School Madness
by LadayeKanez
Summary: This is another highschool fic. Bulma's having a party problems and is seeing more in Vegeta then just a friend can Vegeta be feeling the same about her? Find out, in this story! This story has BV CCG 18K romance and more.
1. Chapter 1

HIGHSCHOOL MADNESS

Bulma woke up from her beauty sleep to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She spent all night arguing with Yamcha on the phone and did not feel like waking up. She sighed as she thought about last night and went to take a nice warm shower. She stripped herself, turned the knob and got in. She washed, turned the water off, grabbed her towel, and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her body and searched her closet for a suitable outfit.

"PERFECT!" she squealed.

She pulled out some tight, light blue jeans and a pink shirt that had Daddy's Girl in white letters across the front. It also had a cute denim jacket to match her pants. She threw the outfit on and looked in the mirror. She turned around to look at her curves. Her outfit showed off almost every curve. She picked up her brush, brushed her hair down, and curled it at the bottom. She then looked at the bottom of her closet and slipped on her brand new Nikes. With that, she went downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen drinking coffee at the table.

"HEY BULMA DEAR!" her mom said with a sweet smile.

"Hey mom." she said in a dry tone not looking up at her mother.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" her mom asked in concern.

"Oh nothing, only that ass, Yamcha" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"OH MY!" her mom said. "Uh Dear…"

She was about to say something else when she was cut off by Bulma.

"Mom, I'll just stop somewhere on the way to school. BYE!" with that she was out the door.

"BYE SWEETIE!" her mom screamed after her.

Bulma stopped in front of the driveway, reached in her packet, and grabbed a capsule. She pressed the button, tossed it in the driveway, and...POOF! Out came a red convertible Mustang. She started the car and left the house.

On the way to school, she stopped at Chi Chi's house and honked her horn. She picked up Chi Chi and was on her way again.

Mean while at Vegeta's place

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes then blinked a couple of times to adjust to the morning light. He swung his legs over the side of his bunk and got to his feet. He looked on the bottom bunk rubbing his eyes and saw Goku still sleeping soundly. He yawned while walking over to the mirror and looked himself over.

"Ewe" Vegeta twisted his face sniffing his under arm.

He then went to the shower, bathed, and walked out with his towel around his waist. He then began to search his closet and slipped on his black baggy jeans, red wife beater, and some red Jordan's. He then went to Goku and beat him with a pillow.

"Wake up! I let you spend the night for a ride to school, not to oversleep." Vegeta said to Goku.

"Ok, Ok Vegeta. I'm up." Goku said grabbing the pillow.

Vegeta decided to do his hair while Goku took a shower. He got out his big container of gel and threw it on his hair and slid it straight up with his hands. Before he knew it Goku was out the shower, doing the same thing. Goku just shook his head around, instead of sliding it up.

"Didn't do much to your hair, I see." Vegeta said to Goku.

"I put more work into this style, than you did yours." Goku said back.

"What style?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged, "Anyway, let's hurry out of here."

"Don't rush me, clown." Vegeta said while exiting the room.

They opened the garage and Vegeta got in his black Monte Carlo.

"Get in, slowpoke." Vegeta said to Goku.

"Man Vegeta, this is nice." Goku looked at the chrome rims.

"I know." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Does this mean I can have your motor bike?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Hell no." Vegeta said and with that they pulled out and left.

Krillin's House

"Ok, ok, 18. I'll hurry and be there in about 15 minutes. BYE!" click Krillin hurried and slammed down the phone. "Whew, that woman sure does nag a lot."

Krillin hurried to take his shower and threw on his clothes. He was wearing his slightly baggy jeans and his favorite, grey sweater, with grey timberland boots. He ran out the house and hopped in his white Mitsubishi Gallant and sped off to pick up 18.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Since chapter one was so short I decided to hurry up with chapter two. This is my first fanfic so I will try to keep them in the best character as I can k? Goku and Vegeta are not saiyans in this story and 18 is not an android also. So I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 2

Vegeta sat on the stairs in the front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring when Goku showed up.

"Hey Vegeta, we have Gym together, great." Goku said happily.

He walked up to Vegeta with Chi Chi following close behind. Vegeta looked in their direction then looked away.

"Don't we all, moron?" He asked without looking at them.

Goku stood there awkwardly.

"And what do you need? Why are you by me?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school." Goku asked.

Vegeta then turned his head and answered "Hell no carrot top, leave me the fuck alone! I don't like you like that; I only gave you a ride this morning because I had to."

"Vegeta will you just come on so Goku can shut up about asking you." Chi Chi almost yelled at him.

"Hey guys." a familiar voice called behind them.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Chi Chi yelled with a hand waving at Bulma.

Bulma walked up the stairs and stood next to Chi Chi.

"How was you guys summer?" Bulma asked everyone.

"Oh it was… Ok..." Chi Chi trailed off as she remembered her and 18's day at the mall last weekend.

Flashback

"So 18, are you ready to go back to school?" Chi Chi asked 18 with a smile on her face.

"Well, yeah, I believe so." 18 responded, and then asked "Are you?"

"You know it! High school is going to be so hot our senior year." Chi Chi answered while looking in front of Foot Locker. "Oh my, is that Yamcha?"

"Yeah it's him alright, but who is that he's with? It sure in the hell isn't Bulma. She told me she had a business trip with her father this weekend." 18 said looking where Chi Chi was.

"Yeah, that surely is not Bulma. I'm going to find out who it is". Chi Chi said with a frown.

Chi Chi and 18 walked to where Yamcha and the mysterious woman was standing, hugging up on each other.

"Hello Yamcha, how are you?" Chi Chi asked, walking up to him with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah it's nice to see you here, without Bulma, that is." 18 said with the same expression on her face.

"Oh. Hey, Chi Chi and 18. What are you two doing here?" Yamcha asked trying to keep calm.

"Well, we're just walking, talking, and shopping." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, we're not cheating on our DATES! Is that what you're doing Yamcha?" 18 asked looking him in the face. Then she eyed the blonde he was with.

"C'mon you guys, I'm just buying my cousin here some new shoes for her 17th birthday." He lied nervously.

"Gee, you never told me you had a cousin in our science class." Chi Chi said acting surprised.

"BULLSHIT, we are going to bust this bitch!" 18 shouted.

"BITCH! WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH! YO MOMA A BITCH and so is you!" The other blonde yelled back.

"Oh I'll show you a BITCH!" And with that, 18 charged after the girl.

The girl ran off screaming with 18 running after her.

"BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!"18 shouted after her.

"You're in big trouble mister!" Chi Chi yelled to Yamcha. Then turned her back to him and stomped off. "See you later." she said over her shoulder.

End of Flash back

Stupid ass Yamcha. Chi Chi thought to herself.

"Hey guys!" everyone turned their heads to see Yamcha.

"Speaking of the devil." Chi Chi said under her breathe.

"Hey Yamcha, how are you?" Goku asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine." He answered, and then turned to Bulma. "Hey Babe I've got these for you" he said handing her a big bundle of flowers.

"My gosh. How can I stay mad at you Yamcha? You're so sweet." Bulma said happily as she grabbed the flowers.

"Anything for you, babe" Yamcha said proudly.

While he and Bulma hugged tightly he winked at Chi Chi over Bulma's shoulder mouthing "Too bad Chi."

The bell rung and they both pulled away. Then everyone rolled their eyes and Vegeta just hmphed.

"C'mon guys you don't want to be late" Krillen out of no where popped his head out the door and warned.

Then they all walked up the stairs with confused looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Chapter 3 is up! I must give thanks to the suggestions. I didn't take putting them into character to heart, considering nobody knows how they were 10 years younger than their original ages from the series DBZ. After trying to take over the world, I don't think 18 will try to beat up some girl. Enjoy people.

In the hallway

"I have English." read Bulma.

"So do I." replied Vegeta.

"I have science with Goku!" Chi Chi said.

"I have science too." said Yamcha.

Shit thought Chi Chi.

"I have math but Krillen has science" a disappointed called a voice from behind.

"Where were you?" asked Bulma.

"Uh. No where." She blushed and glanced down at Krillen.

"We were talking to Mr. Kai." Krillen cut in.

"Yeah, Uh, Mr. Kai" 18 stuttered nervously.

"Right" Chi Chi said.

"Well, we should get to class now guys. Bulma warned as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, this year I'm going to try not to always be late." Yamcha said rubbing the back of he's head.

"What do you be late for Yamcha" Chi Chi asked him suspiciously.

"Don't start, Chi." Yamcha yelled getting sick of her.

"Well we better get going, see you guys" Goku said grabbing Chi Chi's arm and pulling her to her class.

Vegeta turned around and began to walk down the hall Bulma said her good byes and did the same.

1st Period English

Vegeta walked in and sat in the back of the room. A couple of Moments later Bulma then walked in. She sat between Vegeta and Krillen so she can talk to her friends.

"Hey Vegeta, you can't say hi to anybody?" Bulma asked him while sitting down.

Vegeta just looked at her. "Sure I can, just not to you."

"Whatever, Veggie brain." She joked.

Vegeta frowned at her. "Shut up and leave me alone" Vegeta said annoyed at her now.

"Fine, be that way" she shrugged. She turned to Krillin "How were you this summer?"

"Uh, hey Bulma, I been fine." Krillen said kindly. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hi class I am Mr. Shin nice to see you all."

1st Period Science

Goku and Chi Chi walked in to find Yamcha flirting with Marron.

"Why can't Bulma just dump that cheating bastard?" asked Chi Chi. Because she's stupid, that's why." Chi Chi answered her own question.

They sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Snake." The teacher greeted.

1st Period Math

18 walked in and took a seat.

Man this is going to be hella boring she thought.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Roshi." The teacher said, while walking into the class.

18 started to make a spitball when the teacher interrupted her.

"Hey! You come up here where I can see you better." Mr. Roshi said.

Pervert She signed in boredom and began to get up, when the bell rung.

"Um see ya teach, got to get to class" she said to the perverted teacher.

In the hallway

"Hey Chi, you can walk with me to class." Bulma said to Chichi

"Ok, sure." She said.

When they got to class they sat together.

"Yamcha was so flirting with Marron this morning." Chichi said trying to get through to her friend.

"No, he was probably just talking to her about an assignment or asking for a pencil." Bulma explained.

"Whatever." Chichi said rolling her eyes at Bulma.

2nd hour social studies

"Hey Vegeta I didn't know we had social studies together." Goku sounding surprised.

He sat by Vegeta.

Great Vegeta thought. "I hate this class. I don't know if it's because of you or how boring it is." He said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Um, never mind." Vegeta said.

2nd hour band

"Krillen can you hand me my trumpet?" 18 asked sweetly.

"Sure 18." Krillen replied.

"Thanks Hon." 18 smiled at him. "Let's see can I get this old blow hole into shape again." She said, putting her trumpet to her lips.

Krillen sweat dropped.

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie."

"What do you mean by that Krillin!" 18 shouted.

"Nothing." Krillen laughed.

"Hpm! I can play. You know that, right, Krillin?" 18 folded her arms over her chest throw daggers at him.

"Um, of course, sweetie! You're the best!" Krillin lied.

"Hello class, I am Mr. GK (grant kai) and I want you all to play Mississippi Stop as a warm up." The teacher said.

3rd Hour Gym

"Ok seniors, I want you to get ordered girls on the left side of the gym and boys on the right. You have two minutes everyone began hurry up!" said the gym teacher.

Everyone began to run around to their spots girls left and boy's right.

"Ok 3rd hour I am Mr. Piccolo and I will be your gym teacher for this semester. Today you may all have free time since we are not getting into anything for the next two days." He smirked.

"Perfect. Let's hoop Kakarot, c'mon." Vegeta ran over to grad a basketball.

"Sure Vegeta, but your to going loose considering that I have been practicing all summer long." Goku explained.

"Yeah, whatever, Kakarot."

They played for some time with Goku two points ahead of Vegeta it was 34 to 36. Every girl including Bulma couldn't help but notice Vegeta as he dribbled down the court.

"Hm, Bulma did something catch your eye there."

Bulma shook her head and turned to a grinning Chi Chi.

"What do you mean Chi?" Bulma asked her.

"Oh, you know what I mean, you was staring at Vegeta's… a…" Chi Chi was cut off by Bulma's hand over her mouth.

Bulma glanced at Yamcha and took her hand off Chi Chi's mouth.

"What the hell you do that for?" Chi Chi asked angrily.

"Chi, you know I go out with Yamcha?" Bulma whispered to her friend. I don't want to look at no one each else.

"So, forget that player, it's your turn to take control Bulma. You're not supposed to have a man so he can cheat on you all the time." Chi Chi explained.

Chi Chi's words kind of hurt Bulma but she got herself back together.

"Chi, listen, I know your right. I believed you about everything from the beginning. Now I think it's time I find a new and better boyfriend. You just wait. Uh but don't tell Yamcha, yet, ok?" Bulma said with a weak smile.

"Sure Bulma long as you are dumping his sorry ass."

Maybe, I'll find a boyfriend Saturday." Bulma smiled.

"Huh? Why? What happens Saturday?" Chi Chi looked confused.

"Oh you'll see and you will be there." Bulma put up a finger.

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow.

A/n hey do you know what Bulmas hiding from Chi Chi? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: If you like this story you should check out Cashton High by Veg18. Hope you enjoy High School Madness so far.

4th hour art

"Hey Vegeta, that's a nice puppy you drew there." Bulma commented Vegeta's drawing.

Vegeta covered his paper and glared at Bulma. "It's not a dumbass puppy. It's an ugly gay dog, on drugs." Vegeta said.

Bulma grinned. "Oh C'mon Vegeta, it's a cute little puppy." Bulma disagreed.

"Leave me alone and continue with your freaky looking cat, fucking a tree." Vegeta said.

"It is not fucking a tree it's STUCK in a tree." Bulma corrected him.

"Yeah, it's STUCK FUCKING the tree." Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever." Bulma said and continued her drawing.

"How come you always say whatever?" Vegeta asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because…" Bulma thought for a second. "WHATEVER." she replied.

Vegeta chuckled at her.

Bulma just smiled and finished her picture.

4th Hour Cooking

"Hey Goku, what's up with Bulma she hasn't been talking to me much lately?" Yamcha asked worried holding his beef stew.

"Well, maybe she's trying to surprise you about something. I mean, that's how Chi Chi acts when she cooks me things on special days." Goku said trying to comfort his friend while cutting up vegetables.

"Yeah, I guess." Yamcha said putting his beef stew on the stove.

They talked a bit till the bell rang for lunch.

"Ok class, put your stew into the refrigerator in your kitchen and you can enjoy it tomorrow." The teacher said.

"We can try to enjoy your cooking, Goku." Yamcha joked.

Everyone left the classroom.

Lunch

"So Bulma, what is it that you was hiding from me in math class, huh?" Chi Chi asked very anxious to hear what her friend had to say.

"I'll tell the whole group at the table, ok?" Bulma said to calm Chi Chi down.

"Ok." Chi Chi said mad that it wasn't really a secret if she's telling the table.

They left the line and went to the table to join everyone.

"Hey, Sweetie." Bulma said kissing Yamcha on the lips as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Bulma, babe. How you doing? How was your first day of school?" Asked Yamcha.

"Fine hon." Bulma replied. "Yours?"

"Just fine, but could have been better with more of you in it" Yamcha winked at you.

Bulma blushed and kissed his cheek.

Soon 18 and Krillin followed by Goku and Vegeta. They sat down when they reached the table.

"Everyone, this Saturday I'm going to have a party!" Bulma said happily.

"Wow! Really!" Chi Chi shouted excited.

"Cool! I'm in!" Krillin shouted

"Bulma that's great, you throw the best parties!" 18 said.

"I want to come" Goku said excitedly.

"Bulma, I'll defiantly be there! It'll be the best party yet, if you throw it, that is." Yamcha smirked.

"Vegeta, you coming?" Goku asked him.

"If I feel like it." Vegeta said gruffly.

"Great! This is going to be great, with all my best friends and my boyfriend there." Bulma said happily.

The bell rung and they left for their classes.

A/n: Hope you like. Please R&R, tell me what you think so far. D Lets find out what happens, next time on High School Madness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'll keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME it belongs to someone else.

In the hallway

"So, Yamcha, what do you want to do after my party." Bulma asked seductively.

"I don't know, babe. What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Maybe we can watch a movie together or go to a club or something like that." Bulma said holding his arm, leaning on it.

"That sounds nice Bulma." Yamcha smiled down at her.

"Uh, bye, Bulma." Yamcha said as they reached her class.

"Bye Yamcha, babe." Bulma waved as she entered her room.

She came in and took a seat in the fourth role. Then Krillen came in talking to Vegeta about something. Krillen took a seat next to Bulma and Vegeta set behind him.

Krillen turned around to face Vegeta "So Vegeta, are you going to talk to her?" Krillen whispered.

"Talk to who, about what?" Bulma asked with a sly grin her face.

"Oh, Megan asked Vegeta out and he said he'll talk to her at gym."

"Wow. Really? Are you going to go out with her?" Bulma asked interested.

"Oh, I doubt if she's my type. Hey leave this to me. You too cue ball!" Vegeta barked.

"Ok class, I'm going to let you get into groups of four for our next lesson. Ok now, pick your groups." The teacher said.

The class scrambled around for new groups.

Krillin turned around to face Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, you want to be in me and Bulma's group?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Vegeta responded.

Vegeta just moved up one seat next to Bulma.

"Mr. Miller here will be joining your group, sense the others are full." The teacher said to them.

Then all three of them turned to see a pretty tall, mean looking, well build (but not attractive) man, with chains hanging all over his clothes.

"Nappa! I didn't know you were in this class!" Vegeta growled glaring at him.

"Oh come on, Vegeta, that was a long time ago. I mean, you can't possibly still be mad at me, can you?" The big bold guy asked.

"You better work with someone else or I'm working by myself" Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

"Vegeta your acting childish" Bulma said.

"C'mon on Vegeta, that was last year when Nappa stole your underwear and hung them on the school flagpole." Krillin reminded.

"Fine." Vegeta said muttering something about Nappy Nappa under his breath.

1st period science

"Hey Yamcha, want to see me after school?" Marron asked seductively.

"Yeah, sure, babe." Yamcha answered looking her up in down.

Goku and Chi Chi were sitting in front of them listening the whole time.

"Goku, I have a plan." Chi Chi whispered in his ear.

"What is it Chi?" Goku asked.

"How about we take a little walk after school." Chi Chi laughed with an evil grin on her face to match her laughter.

"But Chi Chi, if we all go for a walk after school, then Bulma will be their and…" He stopped as he finally fingered out where she was going with that "Chi Chi, your evil."

"Now you're getting my point. You learn more from me everyday." Chi Chi pointed out.

"Is that a good thing?" He raised an eye brow.

"Of course it is, silly." Chi Chi slapped the back of his head.

Gym time

"Hey Vegeta, so, did you decided yet." Megan smiled.

"Yeah woman who knows you might make a suitable servent woman." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh Vegeta, you say the cutest things." Megan said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

Goku smiled. Krillen smirked. Chi Chi gave Vegeta a thumb up and Bulma just folded her arms over her chest like a little baby.

"What's that about Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh, nothing. All this lovey dovey stuff is sickening." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your jealous because Vegeta won't cheat on Megan, how Yamcha does you." Chi Chi said looking around.

"Oh, fuck you, Chi Chi." Bulma said walking away.

At lunch

Vegeta came with his lunch after the long wait in line with Megan by his side. They both set down.

"I love you Vegeta." Megan said leaning in giving him a peck on the cheek. Vegeta just ate his food.

Bulma glanced at Megan from the corner of her eye. Chi Chi who was sitting across from her noticed it so she cleared her throat to start a conversation. Bulma shook her head.

"Um. did you want to say something Chi?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"Well, as a matter of fact I was. So how about me and 18 come over your house before the party?" Chi Chi asked smartly.

"Sure that sounds nice. 18 are you coming with Chi?" Bulma asked 18.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but I have to baby-sit before the party, but Killen's going to pick me up and my parents will be coming, by the time I'm ready to leave." 18 said.

"Well 18, I guess we'll just see you there." Chi Chi said.

After school

"Goku, I told Bulma and the guys to meet us here. Hey, maybe my little plan can work." Chi Chi winked at him.

Goku nodded to respond.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bulma waved.

"Time for action." Chi Chi whispered to Goku.

"Right!" Goku nodded.

"Oh, hey girl." Chi Chi said walking up to her.

"Hey guys!" Krillen yelled walking up with 18 by his side and Vegeta following behind them.

"Hey what's up?" Chi Chi asked them all.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what we are all doing here." 18 said.

"Oh I just wanted to walk home today, with all of you, that is." Chi Chi explained.

"Ok?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow.

They all walked and talked about there plans for there senior years and stopped when they spotted a very pissed Marron.

"Marron what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as if she cared.

"That stupid ass Yamcha said he'll meet me after school and I come to find him with some other bitch." Marron nearly screamed. "Then he just ignores me and said I was just a big breasted bimbo and she was hotter, then I'll ever be."

A/n: Hope you this chap, R&R, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I think I make gay authors notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters but Megan is my character.

After School

Everyone was having a good time talking and goofing off as they just followed Marron and Bulma, who wanted to know where Yamcha was. Marron pointed to Yamcha and the gang brought their attention to Yamcha. They gasped when they saw who he was with. It was Megan! They were up against the wall having a make out session.

"Yamcha what the hell is going on here!" Bulma screamed at him.

Yamcha turned his head to Bulma

Here we go, again. he thought as he sighed.

Megan was shocked but put herself together as she saw the look on Vegeta's face

"Vegeta it's not my fault, it's his!" she said pointing to Yamcha.

"You dumb whore. I'm not stupid. Hoe, this relationship is over." Vegeta barked.

"Babe, she's lying. It's not my fault, please believe me." Yamcha pleaded to Bulma.

"No Yamcha, I'm not buying it, not this time. I saw how you were on her and you were enjoying it." sniff Bulma began to cry. "Weren't you!"

"No, I hated it" Yamcha lied.

"Fuck you, Yamcha" Bulma said to him.

"What time and place" he asked.

"Never, you jerk!" With that Bulma slapped him.

This was the time when Chi Chi and the others decided to leave so they didn't seem nosy.

"I think you're both lying, so, I'm not listening to neither one of you!" Vegeta said with his hands in the air.

"Vegeta, no don't go!" Megan said grabbing Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta snatched his arm out of her grasp.

"Woman, get your sluttish hands off me. I don't want anything more to do with you, whore!" Vegeta started to walk off, but stopped to speak. "Woman we are over, gone, so don't bother speaking with me, ever again!" With that Vegeta started walking off.

"Bulma you have to understand that I want to be with you. I never want you out of my life." Yamcha tried to convince Bulma.

"Shut it with the sweet talk, Yamcha. I had enough of your games; you hurt me too many times. I just think its time we go our separate ways." Bulma shook her head.

Yamcha was speechless he couldn't believe the woman he had been with for 3 years was dumping him. She even lost her virginity to him and he bought her so many gifts, to make up for his mistakes. He stood there like a zombie.

Bulma ran off crying till she spotted Vegeta hoping on his motor bike.

"Vegeta wait" Bulma cried out to him.

"What, woman?" Vegeta yelled ready to go.

"Well. I walked here with Chi Chi and 18 and they left so can you give me a ride? I don't want to walk home by myself, so can I come with you?" Bulma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Who do you walk with when your little friends are unable to walk with you?" Vegeta asked her.

"Um, Yamcha" Bulma blushed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever hop on, woman!" Vegeta tossed her his hamlet.

Bulma caught it.

"Thanks Vegeta, your so kind." Bulma was about to give him a hug.

"Hey don't tough me woman, hop on before I zoom off without you." Vegeta pulled her on to his bike.

"Hey Vegeta, what about you? Don't you have an extra hamlet? Bulma asked him.

"No, I didn't bring it. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. Well. I knew that son of a bitch will cheat on you, as always, but I didn't expect that whore Megan to be cheating on me. Anyway, you don't have worry about me, I know what I'm doing" Vegeta declared.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Vegeta." She said rolling her eyes at his cockiness.

He started up the motor bike and Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist. She blushed a bit and they sped off.

A/n how was it? Review so I'll know. Thanks alot!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey I'm back, finally. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner this time I was in the Bahamas. D

Reminder: Please review and tell me how you feel.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz someone else does so don't get any ideas

High school madness

Vegeta and Bulma were on there way to Bulma's house after discovering the cruel move both their companions made on them. It was as painful considering they both had each other to follow through.

"Vegeta this is really nice what you're doing for me, thanks a lot. Do you feel really hurt about Megan? I'm not really mad about Yamcha. I kind of liked someone else, anyway." Bulma shrugged.

"Who might that be?" Vegeta asked.

"Well. It's a secret, Veg." Bulma poked out blushing slightly

"Well then, tell me a little about your mystery man, than." Vegeta smirked thinking that he can figure out who it is once she decides him.

"Well he's quite the looker; he also makes me laugh when not even trying to. I love his voice, it's so sexy. I remember when we were little, my parents used to go out on business meetings and I will be lonely. He would let me sleep in his bed, and we would talk all night and tell stories to each other." Bulma shutted up. Oh man, why did I have to say that? He's the only one who used to do that. Damn! Bulma bit her bottom lip waiting for his reaction.

I guess she can be talking about Goku or Yamcha. It can't be Yamcha. And if it was Kakarot, Chi Chi would have killed Bulma by now. Wait, the woman can't be talking about me, can she? I better do something, before I hurt her feelings. Vegeta thought but he didn't do anything. It was silent the whole way to Bulma's house. "Ok woman, get off my ride and leave." Vegeta barked as he stopped in her drive way."

"Thank you, Vegeta. I knew I can always count on you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She stared at him a bit surprised by her actions and turned away blushing.

Vegeta also looked surprised. This woman has been giving me strange looks lately, exceptionally when we were in class working together. He looked in her eyes. Maybe she's trying to hypnotize me or something. Silly women and their tricks. Vegeta frowned at the thought of Bulma and Megan being alike.

"Why the face?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how silly woman can be." Vegeta responded.

"What do you mean?" Bulma was confused.

"Women like Megan. How she begs me to date her then turns around and screws up." Vegeta said about to turn his key.

"Oh I understand. It sounds similar to me and Yamcha. Guess same goes for the men." Bulma joked but saw Vegeta wasn't amused. The more I am around him, the more I get this strange feeling for him. I'm done with Yamcha but Vegeta is just my friend. He probably won't go for me, anyway. Guess there's only one way to find out.

Bulma made up her maid and decided to kiss him.

What is the woman doing? Trying to kiss me? She has to be crazy. But Vegeta unconsciously kissed back.

"BULMA DEAR, I'M SOO GLAD YOUR FINELLY HOME! Hey try some of these yummy… Um, did I come out at a bad time?" Bulma's mother really opened her eyes this time seeing Bulma and Vegeta's lips almost a centimeter apart.

They both pulled back quickly.

"Oh no mom Vegeta was just about to live." Bulma shouted nervously.

Vegeta blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"Um, Hey Mrs. Briefs. Sorry, I have to leave so soon. I have a lot of homework!" Vegeta said waving his hand at her. "Later Woman, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Vegeta called out to Bulma and zoomed off.

Vegeta turned the corner to his street, parked his bike in the garage and went inside to watch TV.

That woman gives me a strange feeling, which I can't explain. I want it to go away, but it won't. It was there every since 3rd grade, when we kissed. That was my first kiss and I hate can't believe it was that woman. Vegeta sat back on the couch and folded his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, letting his mind trail off.

Bulma's House

"Aw. Why did mom have to butt in?" Bulma groaned then flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. I remember Vegeta was my first kiss! But that was ages ago, since we had something. I wonder how Vegeta's lips feel like now. Bulma's mind trailed off and she put a finger up to her lips. "Well good thing that my parents leave tonight then I can find out, as soon as my party comes tomorrow night."

8:00 that night

"Bye sweetie, we will be back Sunday night. There will be a lot of food to snack on in the refrigerator. I went shopping this morning so you enjoy yourself while we are gone." Mrs. Briefs gave Bulma a hug and a peck on the cheek and went outside.

"Dear, please be careful and don't get into any mischief or trouble. Also I don't want any boys in this house, you hear me? Her father lectured.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad, I understand." She smiled and hugged him.

"That's a good girl her father gave her a hug and a couple of bills. Our cell phone number will be on the refrigerator. Bye Hon." Then he walked out to the car to join Miss Briefs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Have fun on your trip." Then Bulma closed the door as they pulled out of the driveway. "Guess I should get ready for my party, tomorrow night." Bulma made an evil grin.

A/n: Will this party be a blast? Will Bulma and Vegeta find their feelings for each other, again? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL MADNESS. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hope you enjoy. Theres more to come.

1st hour English

The next day in class, Bulma and Vegeta couldn't even look at each other in first hour. Though, it was hard to ignore each other, considering they were in the same group, along with Krillin and Nappa. Vegeta was staring down at his desk with his arms crossed and Bulma was tapping her fingers on her desk, like she was waiting for something. Krillin and Nappa both sweat dropped.

"You two sure are acting strange today." Krillin said to break the awkward silence.

Bulma and Vegeta's heads both sprung up. They were snapped out of deep thought.

"Strange? I'm not acting strange! Why will I be acting any different from any other day! Bulma spat out.

"I don't know, you tell me." Krillin said lifting an eye brow than leaning into Nappa's ear. "I think she's nervous about her party tonight." Krillin whispered to Nappa.

Nappa knouted.

lst Hour Science

Chi Chi sat in her seat, smirking to herself.

"What are you so smiley about today, Chi?" Goku nudged at her.

"Oh, nothing. Only that my plan went even better then it was supposed to." She grinned.

"How so?" Goku asked.

"For one, Bulma and Yamcha haven't talked since yesterday. Two, I even got that slut, Megan, out of Vegeta's life. Three, Bulma talked to me last night and told me what happened after we left." Chi Chi explained.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Well, first Bulma and Yamcha started fighting. Then Vegeta broke up with Megan. Oh and the blessing was, Bulma finally broke up with Yamcha." Chi Chi said proudly.

QAGoku looked at Yamcha.

"I guess that explains why he and Marron haven't been having their little flirting session, today in class." Goku joked and Chi Chi laughed.

"I think he's more upset about Bulma riding off home with Vegeta on his motor bike afterwards." Chi Chi grinned.

"Really?" Goku laughed. "He won't even let me ride that thing."

"Yep." Chi Chi leaned into Goku's ear. "Bulma said she maybe crushing on Veg, again." Chi Chi whispered and pulled back grinning.

"Wow. Your right Chi, your plan did go better then expected." Goku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your brains sure are a turn on." Goku said seductively.

Chi Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

Yamcha noticed them staring at him for quite some time now. He shook his head and got up to walk to them. He reached them glaring at Chi Chi.

"Is there a problem?" Chi Chi asked as her and Goku pulled back from their embrace. She smirked at Yamcha.

"I know you have something to do with Bulma breaking up with me." Yamcha glared at her.

"So what if I did?" Chi Chi asked. "You make it sound like I did something wrong." Chi Chi said smartly.

"Well you did, you idiot!" Yamcha said slamming his fist on top of her desk.

Goku stood up and look Yamcha in the eye, causing Yamcha to step back.

"Heh. I don't see why you're protecting her. It's only a matter of time till she cheats on you, friend." Yamcha said turning back to his seat.

"Yeah, well, everyone's not like you, Yamcha." Goku said before sitting back down.

"Goku, Love, he's not worth your time." Chi Chi said playing with Goku's hair.

"I know. He's cool, just he don't need to take his anger out on you." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

Lunch time

Bulma and Chi Chi were in line with their treys waiting for their food.

"So, what happened that gave you your little sudden feelings for Veggie man." Chi Chi asked with a low voice.

"Shh. Keep it down, Chi." Bulma said with a blush. Bulma leaned into Chi Chi's ear. "If you must know, we almost kissed." Bulma whispered giggly.

"Whoa. Bulma, I'm very happy to hear you're moving on. You sure needed to" Chi Chi said smiling as she received her food on her trey.

"Got a huge appetite today, I see." The lunch lady said to Chi Chi sarcastically.

"I don't think that's possible." Chi Chi said looking down at her food.

Megan was behind them and heard the whole conversation Chi Chi and Bulma just had. Chi Chi noticed Megan was behind them from the beginning and wanted to make sure she was jealous.

That's what happens when you fuck with the friends of Chi Chi. Yamcha had to figure that out the hard way. Chi Chi thought to herself.

Bulma and Chi Chi reached the table and Chi Chi nudged Bulma to sit by Vegeta. Bulma gave her a look and Chi Chi winked. Bulma just did as she wished and sat by Vegeta.

After awhile Vegeta was in conversation with Bulma when he was poked at the shoulder. Vegeta turned around to see Megan standing behind him.

"Vegeta, can we talk?" Megan asked looking at everyone at the table mugging her.

"Woman, you are no longer important in my life, so, what ever you have to say, you can say it in front of everyone else." Vegeta growled at her.

"Ok, All I wanted to say was that I love you and I want to be important in your life." Megan said shedding a tear.

"Go away, your just pulling my leg." Vegeta said shooing her away.

She ignored his actions and set next to him on the opposite side of Bulma. She then pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue in his mouth kissing him deeply. Vegeta pushed her away.

"Whore, go away before you give me a dieses." Vegeta said wiping off his lips.

"Vegeta, you remember that, for when you even think about kissing another woman, you will see my face." Megan shouted as she walked away.

Bulma glanced up and saw Megan smirking at her. She then sighed and stared down at her food.

Chi Chi looked at Bulma who was playing with her noodles and had a hurt look on her face. Chi Chi threw a noodle at her and cleared her throat.

"What did you do that for, Chi?" Bulma asked puzzled.

"Bulma, come meet me in the hall, please?" Chi Chi asked her sweetly.

"Sure." Bulma said dryly. "I think I lost my appetite, anyway." Bulma picked up her trey and left with Chi Chi. When they got out in the hall Bulma sighed.

"You were right Chi Chi, all men are the same." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"No, I said that before I met Goku. But, not all men are the same, Bulma." Chi Chi patted Bulma's back. "Vegeta didn't kiss back, remember? But, if it were Yamcha, his ass will. I say you should give Vegeta a chance." Chi Chi said.

"Don't bet on it, Bitch." Megan came up from behind them. "Bulma, you're not his type, so, back off." Megan glared at her with her arms crossed.

"Ha, looks to me like you're not his type. You can't even get him to kiss you. But you see, Bulma can have Vegeta if she wanted to." Chi Chi smirked.

"Whatever, Bitch. You do a lot of talk, but I want to see you back it up." Megan said before walking off.

"We need to loose that skank. Luckily, she's not coming to your party tonight, but Vegeta is." Chi Chi pointed out. "As a matter of fact, I should be your bouncer; I'll make sure her ass doesn't enter that party."

"Good idea and maybe I can have Vegeta to myself." Bulma smiled then blushed at how funny her comment came out.

The bell rang and they were joined by the others for class.

After school

Chi Chi was at Bulma's helping set up for the party and making phone calls to make sure everyone hears about the party. They didn't care to tell Megan and rather no one else did so. It was almost ready to be banging for a party.

"Chi Chi, please help me pick an outfit. I want to impress Vegeta." Bulma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you know I'll help you Bulma." Chi Chi smiled at her.

Bulma and Chi Chi went to Bulma's closet and Chi Chi picked out a white one piece mini skirt with straps in the back.

"Perfect, it's cute, shows some skin, but not too sluttish." Chi Chi said laying it on the bed.

"Your right, Chi. Plus it's not black or red that might be a bit much and pinks not really a party color. I think your getting used to my sense of style, Chi. Bulma joked. "Now all we have to do is find some shoes and do my hair." Bulma said holding up the skirt.

"Don't forget make up and jewelry." Chi Chi pointed out.

"Right, let's get to it. Then we can hook you up for Goku." Bulma said looking at her collection of shoes.

A/n: Prepare to party, NEXT TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL MADNESS.


End file.
